black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
XXXVI.
A rescue plan threatens to divide Flint and Silver. Max learns the true price of freedom. Rackham seeks his prey. The Walrus enters uncharted territory. Synopsis The episode opens with a dark rider returning to the Barlow house and finding a hidden cellar. The rider reveals himself as Woodes Rogers, who has been sent by Billy Bones to retrieve a journal from the legendary Henry Avery. Billy’s plan is for them to lead Flint to an uncharted island known as Skeleton Island, and make the exchange there. Returning to Nassau, Rogers receives word that the governing council is losing faith in his ability to ever bring order to the island. At sea, James Flint goes to see John Silver in the captain’s cabin. Silver has become weary of this war against civilization, but Flint reassures him that they have the right people to lead them once the war is won; Silver and Madi. He could be saying it with all sincerity, but it also feels like a placation. For the first time Flint seems like the lessor of the two; their roles have been switched… permanently. The next day with the Walrus in range, Rogers executes the men Flint had sent ashore to rescue Madi, and then moves on to Madi herself. Silver orders Israel Hands to bring up the Urca chest, much to Flint’s bewilderment and helplessness. Rogers then weighs anchor and sets sail, with the Walrus following behind. Back in Nassau, Mrs. Hudson has found Eleanor’s journal, and heads to the brothel to speak with Mrs. Mapleton. She offers her information from inside the Governor’s mansion that could help Mapleton get back on the council, in exchange for safe passage back to London. Mapleton does indeed take some information and goes to her office were someone is waiting; Captain Jack Rackham. He now knows where Rogers and Flint are heading… Isle de los Esqueletos. In Philadelphia, Anne Bonny asks Idelle to get her a ship accepting passengers so she can leave. However, Idelle takes a moment to unburden her soul; she reminds Bonny that she killed her friend Charlotte for no good reason and that Max was the reason she wasn’t killed for it. And yet, she wants to throw that away. Meanwhile, Max is trying to secure their alliance with Marion Guthrie . Grandmother Guthrie sees Max as a woman to be reckoned with, however there is a catch. Max must marry someone easily manipulated with little ambition, but a man from society none the less. It seems an easy choice for Max who’s usually led by her survival instincts. However, she decides not to marry into Mrs. Guthrie's scheme, for fear that it will ruin her chances of rekindling things with Bonny. Back at sea, the ships arrive at Skeleton Island, caked in mist and mystery. On the Walrus during dinner, Israel Hands insists that Flint will betray him and must die, but Silver won’t listen. Israel may be psycho but he isn’t wrong. That night, Flint and Dooley sneak into the hold to steal the chest. Hands catches them in the act, but lets them go to prove his point. Sometime later, the pair are seen taking the cache off of the Walrus and hiding it somewhere on the island. In the end, Long John Silver comes face to face with Rogers on his ship. He reassures Rogers that he has sent six men to retrieve the cache and kill Flint. In the background, the look on Billy’s face says "If only you'd killed Flint when I told you to!” Memorable Quotes Trivia * There’s a nice scene where Mr. De Groot explains to Ben Gunn that Skeleton Island is not on any chart and well outside any established trade route. If only Ben had read Treasure Island, he’d know he’ll be getting to know that island real well. Gallery Appearances Characters * James Flint * John Silver * Madi * Jack Rackham * Anne Bonny * Max * Billy Bones * Woodes Rogers * Israel Hands * Marion Guthrie * Augustus Featherstone * Idelle * Mrs. Hudson * Ben Gunn * Mr. De Groot * Dooley * Joji * Mrs. Mapleton * Edward Houghton * Joseph Guthrie * Pirate 1 * Pirate 2 * Pirate Treasure Guardian * Henry Avery (mentioned) * Eleanor Guthrie (mentioned) * Hal Gates (mentioned) First *Adams *Pirate 1 *Pirate 2 Deaths * Kofi * Pirate Treasure Guardian Last *Joseph Guthrie Locations * New Providence Island ** Nassau * England (mentioned) ** London (mentioned) * Maroon Island * Philadelphia * Skeleton Island Organizations * Pirates * British Army Ships *''Walrus'' *''Eurydice'' *''Lion'' Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes